1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to boat docks and, more particularly, is concerned with a boat dock having an aeration system incorporated therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Aeration systems related to boat docks have been described in the related art, however, none of the related art devices disclose the unique features of the present invention.
In U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0001291 dated Jan. 2, 2003, Stevens disclosed an apparatus and method for preventing growth of marine organisms. In U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0075400 dated Mar. 25, 2010, Kania, et al., disclosed a low-cost microbial habitat from water quality enhancement and wave mitigation. In U.S. Pat. No. 7,550,079 dated Jun. 23, 2009, Hughes disclosed a system and method for water restoration. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,488,876 dated Jan. 13, 1970, Lowrance disclosed a method and apparatus for improving fishing under a fishing dock. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,091 dated Feb. 9, 1999, Gross, et al., disclosed a float mounted aerator having a work deck. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,557 dated Mar. 5, 1991, Anderson disclosed a floating, mixing, aerating and decanting method. In U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0042324 dated Feb. 24, 2011, Hughes disclosed a system and method for water restoration. In U.S. Pat. No. 7,874,548 dated Jan. 25, 2011, McGuffin, the inventor of the present invention, disclosed a floatatable aerator system.
While these devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as hereinafter described.